


[Podfic] Only Fools Rush In

by sisi_rambles, victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Captain America ends up married to Bucky Barnes, with Thor, prince of Asgard and god of thunder, as their witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Fools Rush In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508839) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Length: 00:10:19

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Only%20Fools%20Rush%20In.mp3) (9.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Only%20Fools%20Rush%20In.m4b) (4.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
